¿Suficientemente Amigo?
by Dark Golo
Summary: Traduccion. ¿Que piensa Ron despues de la Tercera Prueba? Ficlet compañero de Etiqueta.


Friend Enough?(Suficientemente Amigo?)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a editoriales asociados, y la historia, situaciones y el plotline a Parker yo solo soy un humilde traductor.  
  
  
  
  
Adivinación nunca ha sido mi materia favorita. Todos saben eso, viendo como Harry y yo hacemos nuestras tareas para el viejo fraude. Muerte tras muerte, entre más sangrienta y brutal mejor. Nadie de mi familia ha sido bueno en ella. Todavía puedo recordar las reacciones de Bill y Charlie cuando les conté que iba a tomar adivinación, sólo se miraron, levantaron las cejas y al mismo tiempo comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Evidentemente a todos los Weasley nos gustan cosas mas concretas que hojas de té, bolas de cristal y el "ojo" interior. A veces creo que Hermione estaba en lo correcto cuando tiro de la trampilla circular, para nunca volver. Esta probablemente es una de las razones por las que amo el ajedrez, digo, además del hecho de que nadie puede vencerme. El ajedrez es muy directo y todo lo que necesito esta allí, en el tablero. No nublosos "quien sabe" o "tal vez". Pero hasta yo Ron Weasley, ya proclamado incredulo, de la Adivinación puedo ver como va a terminar esto.  
  
Esta noche mientras estoy acostado en la cama, oyendo los ronquidos de Neville y las vueltas y movimientos de Dean y Seamus, no lo pude soportar mas. Sentí como si fuera a perder la cordura. Demasiado consiente de la cama vacía a mi lado. Tenia que hacer ALGO, cualquier cosa. No podía estar acostado mientras los eventos de la tarde se repetían en mi cabeza. Era este circulo sin fin, desde el momento en que nos dimos cuenta de que Harry y Cedric habían desaparecido, hasta el momento en que Madam Pomfrey nos había sacado de la enfermería, La cara de Hermione, el total pánico que se veía en sus ojos y la manera en que se agarro de mi brazo como si no pudiera mantenerse en pie, los sollozos de mi madre, los desesperados intentos de mis hermanos para tranquilizarse, el aura de pánico de Dumblembore, la cara y la voz de Harry y....Todo lo que paso cuando finalmente regreso. La manera desesperada en que tenia agarrado a Cedric sin quererlo soltar, sus emociones apenas contenidas cuando estuvimos con él en la enfermería. Hasta cuando se tomo la poción para dormir sin sueños, su cara no era de paz y tranquilidad. Estaba acostado en posición fetal, su frente arrugada, y aun en dormido se veía, asustado y listo para huir. Todavía se veía así cuando nos fuimos, horas de después de que se hubiera tomado la poción.   
  
No siendo capaz de pensar mas sobre ello, salgo de la cama y dejo el cuarto, ignorando completamente las preguntas de Dean, Seamus y Neville de hacia donde me dirigía. Fui a la desierta sala común y me senté mirando a las agonizantes cenizas del fuego de anoche. También estaba muy preocupado por Hermione, ella era la que se veía peor de todos. Honestamente, No sabia si ella fuera capaz de mantenerlo todo funcionando, lo que me sorprendió, y muy honestamente me asusto. Hermione siempre esta en control, ella es el cerebro del equipo. Si ella se rompiera, yo se que yo no podría mantenernos juntos. Ella siempre ha hecho eso, mantenernos juntos, digo. Supongo que yo soy un poco... explosivo, hasta yo lo admito. Y, en ocasiones digo cosas que no quiero decir. Me veo a mi mismo y oigo lo que digo, pero no soy actualmente responsable de lo que digo. En mi cabeza, me grito a mi mismo para que me calle o para que pare, pero mi boca no parece recibir el mensaje, pero eso es otra historia.  
  
Así que yo soy temperamental y Harry… bueno, el simplemente nunca piensa que este equivocado. Hermione podría decir que los dos tenemos ese problema. Que no pensamos. La cosa es, Harry casi siempre esta en lo correcto, pero no oirá a nadie, aparte de Hermione. Así que ella es la que nos mantiene a los tres funcionando. Si ella se rompiera en mil pedazos, el "dream team", como he oido que nos llama Parkinson, tambien se romperia. Harry esta a punto de perder el control, hace poco se veía como si se estuviera a punto de romperse en mil pedazos. Hermione se veía igual de mal; aunque siempre se pone así cuando Harry esta en problemas, para los demás parece que actuara como si nada pasara. Pero si la conocen como lo hacemos Harry y yo, bueno es otra cosa totalmente diferente. Cuando comienza a preocuparse, empieza a vivir como en piloto automático. Si la miras a los ojos, no ves nada, no hay chispa, no hay vida, solo se ve un vacío. Eso es lo que casi siempre pasa, pero hoy fue diferente. hoy, fue como si, ni siquiera pudiera poner su mente en piloto automático. Como si a penas pudiera mantener su mente y su cuerpo juntos. La descubrí apretando la mandíbula, intentando retener lo que parecía lagrimas y nausea.   
  
Y mientras me siento aquí, pensando en la manera en que actuó hoy, decidí que no podía continuar mirando las cenizas sin saber como se encontraba. Digo, SOY su amigo, y ciertamente no la puedo dejar así, Cierto? Cierto. Así que buscando todo mi coraje, comencé a subir por la escalera de las niñas, realmente soy su único amigo en este momento, mientras Harry esta noqueado en el hospital. Así que solo estoy yo en estos momentos para confortarla.  
  
Ok, creo que por estos momentos muchos ya habrán descubierto que tengo este pequeño casi microdecimal...traga por Hermione. Digo, es nada. De verdad. Es solamente que realmente me molesto cuando empezó a salir con Krum. Krum! Por favor. Ese uniceja encorvado, pie-de-pato, búlgaro. Y NUNCA se ve complacido por cualquier cosa! Que diablos ve ella en el?!?! Yo de verdad no lo puedo ver. Además, estaba compitiendo contra Harry! Su supuesto mejor amigo! No veo porque el no estaba mucho mas molesto. Debería estar tan furioso como estaba yo, si no mas!  
  
Esta bien, tiempo para calmarme. Porque si me pongo así solo pensando sobre Krum, que diablos voy a hacer cuando…mierda. Perdón. Estaba mirando un poco en el futuro.   
  
Así que fui al cuarto de las niñas y abrí la puerta, mi corazón latiendo a mil. Mi mente estaba corriendo, mis palmas sudando. Preguntándome que iba a hacer o decir. Pero no me debería haber preocupado. Cuando llegue a su cama y abrí las cortinas, la cama estaba vacía. Las sabanas ni siquiera estaban arrugadas. No se había movido nada.  
  
Me quede mirando la cama vacía, mi mente en blanco hasta que me di cuenta que todavía estaba en el cuarto de las niñas y que todavía me podía encontrar en montones de problemas si me descubrían aquí. Para no mencionar lo que Parvati y Lavander me harían si me vieran. Así que salí del cuarto, y prácticamente volé hasta la sala común.  
  
Me volví a sentar en el mismo sofá, mirando a las mismas cenizas, con los mismos pensamientos todavía rondando por mi cabeza. Donde diablos estaba Hermione? Ella aparentemente ni había intentado ir a la cama, probando de nuevo que es mas inteligente que yo. Ella sabia que no podría dormir. Pero si no estaba durmiendo, donde demonios estaba? Seguramente no donde...Krum? No, de alguna manera sabia que ella no querría estar con el después de lo que paso. Desde la segunda prueba, ella habia estado mucho mas fría con el. Además, el no tenia nada que ver con esto. Era solamente nosotros, todos nosotros - Yo, Mama, Charlie, Fred, George, Dumbledore, Sirius, McGonagall, Harry, y Hermione- nuestra familia. Entonces no podría ser Krum. Cuando me di cuenta en que lugar había mas probabilidades de que estuviera, me sentí extraordinariamente estúpido. Claro que estaba con Harry. Prácticamente la tuve que arrastrar de nuevo a la torre porque no paraba de mirar a Harry, parecía no darse cuenta que de que el estaba seguro allí. Además tenia la expresión mas rara en su cara; parecía como si se hubiera dado cuenta del significado de la vida, o hubiera descubierto todos los secretos del universo. Como si todo estuviera claro ahora. Y como si además no se lo pudiera creer.  
  
  
Así que me devolví a mi cuarto, rápido y silenciosamente cogí la capa de invisibilidad del baúl de Harry y baje las escaleras. Abrí el cuadro y me metí al pasillo. Mientras caminaba, sabia que la encontraría allí en la enfermería, pero casi no me lo podía creer. Hermione rompiendo las reglas, fuera del dormitorio en la mitad de la noche, totalmente desobedeciendo la orden de dejar a Harry solo para que pudiera descansar?  
  
Pero sabia que ella estaría ahí. Y estaba en lo correcto. Sentada al lado de el, mirándolo. Comencé a caminar para ir a sentarme con ella, o tratar de convencerla para que se devolviera conmigo, pero algo me hizo parar. Simplemente me quede allí en la puerta, mirando. Al principio solo a ella, pero algo me hizo poner a atención a su expresión. Era todavía la mirada de certeza y claridad, pero confusión acerca de que hacer con ello, de pronto suspiro y pareció llegar a una decisión. Y mientras miraba, Hermione levanto su mano y la puso encima de la de Harry.  
  
Y la cosa mas sorprendente paso.  
  
La mano de Harry se volvió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Su cuerpo se movió de la posición fetal en la que estaba y su cara se relajo totalmente y se volvió hacia ella con casi una sonrisa mostrándose en sus labios. Hermione jadeo mientras su cara mostraba una gran sonrisa. Y luego...Silencio. pero no el silencio tenso, y ansioso de antes. Ese silencio era totalmente de paz, relajación...y amor.  
  
Y lo supe. Una vez mas, Ronald Weasley volveria a quedar sin nada. Primero con mi familia. Soy el sexto hijo, no hay mucho que mis padres no hayan visto, o algo que alguien mas en mi familia no haya hecho. Luego vine a Hogwarts, no para alejarme de mi familia, sino tal vez para intentar crearme una propia identidad, no solamente "otro de los Weasleys". Pero me hice amigo de Harry. Al principio fue grandioso. Yo el insignificante Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de the boy who lived. Pero entonces me di cuenta del lado malo. No me tomen mal -Harry es estupendo, el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera pedir- Pero ahora solo soy su mejor amigo y compañero, uno del trio. No realmente yo.  
  
Pero pense que tal vez seria diferente. Tal vez, por una vez en mi vida, me quedaría con algo. La chica. Digo, No terminan todas las relaciones amor-odio en amor? Hermione nunca a mostrado que tenga CUALQUIER forma de...sentimientos hacia, ALGUIEN, mucho menos hacia Harry. Y Harry ciertamente nunca los ha mostrado. Creo que no hay nada como constante peligro mortal para juntar a las personas, cierto? Y fui lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que tal vez, tal vez, nos juntaría a Hermione y a mi. Pero me equivoque de nuevo.   
  
Cuando mi cerebro finalmente proceso lo que acababa de ver, esta vez el que tuvo que jadear fui yo, tratando de no llorar. El jadeo sonó áspero y ruidoso en mis oídos, me dio pánico que tal vez me hubiera oído y no quería ni pensar lo que Hermione me haría si me viera prácticamente espiando. Así que me volví y me fui rápidamente, esperando contra toda esperanza que la capa hubiera amortiguado el sonido.. me apoye en la puerta en el pasillo sintiéndome como un intruso, una tercera rueda a la que nadie quería.  
  
Se que no se me dieron cuenta de que estaba allí; Dios mío, Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada, pero no pude dejar de sentirme como un intruso. Fue un momento tan privado, nadie se debería haber enterado. Y mientras tanto veía toda la escena en mi cabeza. Hermione lo ignoraría por mi y Harry... bueno, Harry el no lo SABIA todavía. Y hasta pense que todavía tenia una oportunidad con Hermione. Si hacia algo, entonces tal vez ella pudiera ver...Dios, tengo que parar, no hay oportunidad. El simple sentimiento que había en la habitación borro todas las oportunidades que tenia. Así que Hermione no haría nada al respecto y tampoco lo haría Harry porque aceptémoslo... el es un poco tonto a veces. Pero cuando se de cuenta...  
  
Y yo que pense que esta noche no se podía poner peor, ahora estoy de nuevo en mi cama, intentando retener mis propias lagrimas y nausea, apenas media hora después de haber salido de ella. Pueden creerlo? Realizaciones que te alteran la vida por siempre en solo 30 minutos.  
  
Mi mente estaba en otro circulo, ya no estaba reviviendo los momentos después de la tercera prueba, esta reviviendo los 5 segundos que cambiaron mi vida. 5 segundos. Eso fue todo lo que duro desde que Hermione suspiro hasta que salí de la habitación. Pero lo veía todo en mi cabeza como si se hubiera tomado horas. Hermione suspirando. Su mano levantándose. Su mano posándose encima de la de Harry por menos de un segundo. La mano de Harry volviéndose. Sus dedos entrelazándose. El cuerpo de Harry relajándose totalmente. Su sonrisa inconsciente mientras volvía su rostro hacia ella. El jadeo de Hermione. Su cara rompiendo en una gran sonrisa. Después...nada. no había nada mas que decir o hacer porque. Ya todo se había dicho y hecho.  
  
Se que esto los va a separar. Como le puedes decir a tu mejor amigo que te has enamorado de el? Y ellos me conocen. Yo soy el Tipo-que-siempre-se-le-va-la-mano, recuerdan? Sin duda esto va a causar algunas peleas y noches de insomnio. Bien. Y sin duda me voy a sentir con ganas de patear a Harry por ser tan tonto. Pero al menos voy a tener cierto tiempo para tratar con ello. Un verano entero lejos de los dos. Y así tan mal como me siento ahora, todavía hay una pequeña parte de mi cerebro que vagamente se da cuenta que no es la culpa de ellos. Como diablos íbamos a saber que de nuevo el héroe se iba a quedar con la chica. Dejando al compañero sin nada? Mientras el verano pasa se que voy a empezar a escuchar cada vez mas esta parte de mi cerebro. Porque así quiera intentar engañarme e intentar no pensar de esa manera, se que nunca olvidare la cosa que sentí en mi pecho cuando sus manos se encontraron. Fue perfecto. El único momento perfecto del que he sido testigo en mi vida. Y quien soy yo para destruir algo perfecto?  
  
Me pregunto cuanto tardara Harry en darse cuenta? Cuanto tiempo serán capaces de reprimir ese sentimiento antes de rendirse? Y me pregunto si seré suficientemente amigo para felicitarlos y darles un abrazo cuando finalmente me lo cuenten?  
  
  
  
Digamen por favor que les parecio me gustaria mucho. Quiero agradecer a HHParaíso I love you people por el apoyo, ademas a Polgara, a Natalia Henríquez y a Phoenix.G.Fawkes por dejarme review especialmente a Phoenix.G.Fawkes por ser la primera persona en poner esta historia en su lista de favoritos. 


End file.
